


Damage

by EdgyFood87



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Blood, Five Stages of Grief, Floating - Freeform, Gen, Goodbye, Language (bc of Richie), Richie is his own warning, Richie is my spirit animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyFood87/pseuds/EdgyFood87
Summary: Georgie dies and Bill is left to cope with the early aftermath





	1. Chapter 1

The boy screamed as he chased after his boat, desperately trying to get hold of it before it fell into the eternal maze of the sewers. He skidded to a stop, almost slipping, at the nearest drain, where he then watched in hope that his boat would come back to him. It wasn't. It was gone forever. Georgie groaned and clutched his yellow jacket tightly in his fist. Bill was going to kill him.

He looked down at the road with downcast eyes. He moved to sit up and go back home when he saw his boat. It came back. Georgie smiled. His boat must be magical or something. That's when he saw it. A clown. In the sewers. Georgie didn't even wonder why a clown was in the sewers. That was natural, right? The clown smiled at him. A cruel, hungry smile.

"Hiya, Georgie!" the clown exclaimed. How did this thing know his name? Had he been watching him? But how...? Georgie didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to respond, so he just stared. And waited. "What a nice boat," the clown continued. "Do you want it back?"

"Um," Georgie said nervously. His parents had always told him never to talk to strangers. "Yes, please." His voice was quiet, even to him. He hoped that the clown, whoever it was, was a good stranger and not a bad one.

The clown smiled at Georgie. "You look like a nice boy." Georgie licked his lips. He was a bit scared and he still didn't know what to do. This clown was scaring the shit out of him. "Do you want a balloon, too, Georgie?"

Yes, he wanted a balloon! Georgie had always loved balloons. He remembered the first time he had ever gotten a balloon animal. It was a few years ago. Georgie was 4, but he still remembered it like it was yesterday. There was a carnival in town, and Bill had hyped it up so much. Georgie could remember himself shaking with excitement, then a bit disappointed when the experience didn't quite meet his expectations. It was still pretty fun, though. The best part was when Bill brought him a balloon animal from one of the stands. It was a turtle, which had always been Georgie's favorite. Georgie had named him Anthony and for the next 5 hours, he and Anthony did everything together.

But the time came for Anthony to pop when Georgie hugged him a little too tightly. Georgie had cried and screamed despite his parents' attempts to calm him down. He had also insisted on a funeral and a burial for his friend, coffin included. He visited the grave every day for 2 weeks with a flower until Bill told him it was just a stupid balloon and that it hadn't even been alive in the first place.

Georgie stopped visiting the grave out of shame and embarrassment, but deep down, he secretly wanted to go back and talk to Anthony's spirit.

Then another thought, a darker thought, crossed Georgie's mind. Something his dad had told him. he swallowed a mouth full of spit, opening his mouth to speak again. "I'm not supposed to take stuff from strangers," he explained to the creepy clown.

The clown smiled wider. "Oh," he said happily. "I'm Pennywise the Dancing Clown," he said this ecstatically, adding little bouncing movements as he spoke. "Now we aren't strangers, are we?" Georgie contemplated this for a moment, but soon decided that it seemed okay. But strangers or not, Pennywise was still creepy as hell and Georgie still needed to get back to his brother.

I should get going now," he told Pennywise in a small, scared voice.

"Oh!" Pennywise exclaimed. "Without your boat?" He held up the small figure, the white paper dim in the dark sewers. "Here." Pennywise extendedhis arm slightly, holding the boat out to Georgie slightly. "Take it." When Georgie didn't make a move to get his toy back, Pennywise pushed him again. "Take it, Georgie."

Georgie let out a sharp exhale and inched closer to the sewers, the S.S. Georgie print on the side of the boat shaking ever so slightly in Pennywise's grasp. Georgie extended his hand, only for Pennywise to pull his own back. Georgie hesitated, but reached out once again in a vain attempt to get his boat back. Pennywise smiled up at him as Georgie's arm moved past his face, still grasping for the toy.

Georgie didn't have time to react as Pennywise roared, his mouth opening wide. Dozens of tiny, sharp teeth elongated from his mouth, finding a home in Georgie's upper arm. The boy cried out as the teeth sunk into his soft flesh, ripping and tearing. He felt the agonizing burn as his arm got ripped off, and he threw himself away from Pennywise, desperately trying to crawl away. He was almost across the street when something grabbed onto his leg and pulled him back, yanking him down the sewers.

Before he was completely pulled down, he caught his last look of his home, and screamed his last word.

"Billy!"

Georgie could feel the life being sucked out of him as his feet began to lift off of the ground. His head involuntarily turned upwards and he saw kids of all ages swirling around in a golden light. He closed his eyes and sighed in sweet relief. He knew he was done for. He knew he'd never see his friends, his parents, his brother, ever again. He was scared. He didn't want to die, but he was relieved nonetheless. His pain would soon be over.

_"Fucking your mom," Richie said, the voice echoing in Georgie's mind._

_"R-Richie, shut u-u-up!" Bill scolded his friend, covering Georgie's small ears. "He'll h-hear you."_

_"And?"_

_Bill shot his friend a glare and turned his brother around to face him. "Don't e-ever s-say that," he told Georgie. "D-do you u-u-understand?"_

_Georgie nodded his vigorously as embraced Bill tightly, clinging to him like never before._

_Bill then took Georgie to get an ice cream. He handed Georgie the chocolate cone, smiling as the little boy licked at it happily. He comforted Georgie when the boy dropped his ice cream. He was there when Georgie had a nightmare, hugging him and telling him everything was going to be ok. Georgie would smile and hug him back. He always felt better when his brother was around._

_"I love you, Billy," he said._

 

Georgie loved Bill. And as he approached the swirling kids, his last thought was his brother. The good times, the bad, everything. And finally, his undying love. Georgie may be leaving this world and traveling to the next, but his love for Bill would go on forever. It would survive the test of time. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before everything went black.

 

He was floating too.


	2. Chapter 2

Denial. That was what Bill felt when Georgie was first reported missing. "H-he probably came in," he said. "Maybe w-we just missed him c-coming in." His parents shook their heads in disappointment.

"He's gone, Bill," they told him the next day. 

Bill could remember seething with anger at their words. He still did. His own _parents_ were so willing to just give up on their kid. It hadn't even been a week and they just didn't care. Bill wanted to hit them. He wanted to beat them til they were nothing but gory pulps and leave them. But he couldn't. If he wanted to find and save Georgie, he had to stay. "I'm g-going to find him," he told his parents. He tried to march out the door, but was stopped by his dad.

"Stop it!" the man yelled in his son's face. "Georgie's dead! He's gone! There's no point!" Bill spat in his face, but something deep down believed him. He tried to quell the feeling, but it still found ways to force itself up. A small, dark part of Bill knew his father was right. 

Despite this, he still snarled. "You're wrong. H-he's out there, s-somewhere. Scared. A-alone. W- we can still s-save him."

"They found small traces of his blood in the streets."

"That doesn't mean he's d-dead! That doesn't mean anything! He c-could have scratched h-himself or s-something!"

His parents didn't say much more. Bill didn't either.

 

Guilt

3 Days After

It had been 3 days since Bill last saw his little brother. He lay on his bed, recalling his memories of their brief time together. The good times and the bad. 

Bill sat up and looked over at his clock. 11:30. He sighed and stood up, getting ready to go out again. When Georgie hadn't come back that first night, Bill had vowed to go searching every night until he found his baby brother. His parents, being the assholes they were, had forbidden him from going out, but Bill naturally didn't listen. He crept down the stairs as quietly as he could and grabbed the coat hanging by the door. He tried to put it on, but it didn't fit. "What?" he muttered to himself, switching the light on and looking down. 

His eyes teared up when he saw that it was Georgie's jacket he had grabbed and not his own. "Where are you, Georgie?" he whispered as he put the jacket back on its rack and took a different one. On the way out, he snatched a flashlight and as he called for his brother, he tried not to crash to the floor as life hit him from all directions. 

This was his fault. He should have gone outside with Georgie. Could've, _should've_ fought anyone or anything that came after his little brother. He shouldn't have given Georgie the boat. Hell, he shouldn't have even _made_ that damn boat in the first place.

He should have been there for him. Maybe Georgie would still be here if he had. Lightning flashed and thunder roared, but Bill barely noticed as he was wallowing in grief. "Georgie!" he called into the darkness. There was no response.

 

Anger

12 Days After

Bill shoved Richie out of the house, seething with anger. "Hey!" he could hear Richie's muffled shouts through the door. "Is this because I fucked your mom? I'm sorry, buddy, it won't happen again!"

"Shut up, R-Richie!" Bill shouted back. He ignored Richie's stupid voice and marched away. His parents weren't home at the time, so he didn't need to worry about them hearing as he burst into Georgie's room. He screamed at the empty walls. "Why d-did you have to do t-this?" he shouted, throwing Georgie's books across the room. "Why did y-you do this to me?" 

He fell to the ground and sobbed. Looking up, he saw a drawing on the wall. Shaking violently, he stood and crossed the room slowly. The picture consisted of four stick figures in a meadow. Georgie, Bill, and their parents. Bill scoffed. If only he knew. If only Georgie knew that his beloved parents gave up only a day after he vanished.

He ripped the picture off the wall. "Why you?" he whispered, clutching the piece of paper tightly in his fists. "Why d-did you do this to m-me, G-Georgie?" 

He grabbed the separate ends of the now crumpled paper and ripped the sheet into tiny pieces as sobs leaked from his mouth. "I l-loved you."

"Damn," he heard a voice from behind him. He whipped around to see Richie.

"How d-did you get in h-here?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"You left the door unlocked. But really, man, you're fucking weird. I would have used a picture of your mom and masturbated into that paper, not ripped it up."

"Richie, I will s-slice you into t-tiny pieces if you don't shut up r-right now."

 

Bargaining

3 Weeks After

It had been close to 2 weeks and Bill was still holding on. His parents had barely mentioned Goergie at all. It was like he had never existed in the first place. Bill hated them. He still wanted to feel their skulls crunching under his fists. He smiled darkly as he imagined the sickening noise. 

He felt bad about it later, but that regret soon faded as his parents locked the door to Georgie's room. "W-what's going on?" he asked them.

"Since this room serves no purpose, we're going to sell the stuff and remodel." _This_ room. _The_ stuff. Not Georgie's stuff. Just stuff. They really didn't care. Bill had thought that maybe this cruel act of theirs had been due to grief, but now he wasn't so sure.

He looked at the floor as he closed the door to his room, cutting off his parents' words. He slowly walked to the edge of his bed and fell on his knees, pleading. "Please, God," he cried. "Please. I-I'll do anything. J-just bring him back. Give me m-my little b-brother back."

God either didn't hear him or He just didn't care, because He didn't give Georgie back to his family.

Bill was beginning to get desperate, grasping at straws, doing whatever he could to find his brother. 

 

Depression

1 Month After

Bill stared at the knife in his hands, then at the blood running down his leg. He remembered having a conversation with his parents years ago. he promised them he would never cut. He had promised himself. He never thought he would be subjected to such a deep sorrow. 

_This is nothing_ , he thought as tears welled in his eyes and he clenched his teeth together to quell involuntary gasps of pain. _This is nothing compared to what Georgie felt._

_This is all your fault._

It was surprisingly Richie and Eddie who helped him through. They both came over daily and Bill couldn't help but laugh as Richie annoyed Eddie to such an extent that Eddie would tackle his friend. "Shut up, Richie!" he would yell as Bill laughed behind them.

"I'm fucking sorry, all right?" Richie said when Eddie had tickled him enough. "I'm not your fucking mom!"

"Richie, I swear to God."

 

Acceptance

3 Months After

Bill made his way to Georgie's empty grave. "I'm sorry," he said to the tombstone. He sighed, but it's not like he knew where Georgie's body was. This was the best he could do. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. Maybe if I w-was, y- you'd still be here."

He looked at the numbers etched into the cold stone and his eyes filled with tears again. He was only 7. "It sh-should've been me," he said. 

"I love you." He planted a flower on next to the tombstone and turned, marching away into the early morning fog.

He would never forget Georgie. He kind of hated himself for trying to move on, trying to pretend that Georgie didn't matter to him. He'd accepted that his little brother was gone, but he'd never move on.

He'd never move on and he'd certainly never forget.

As he was leaving, another thought entered his mind and he ran back to the tombstone and kicked it. "You're not dead!" he screamed. "You're a-alive and I'm going to find y-y-you!"

"I'm going to find you, Georgie!"


End file.
